crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Sea Driving (Crash Nitro Kart)
:This article is about the race track in Crash Nitro Kart and Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. For information about the race track in Crash Tag Team Racing, see this page. Deep Sea Driving (ぶっとび しんかいドライブ lit. Surprising Deep Sea Drive in Japanese) is the sixth race course that appears in Crash Nitro Kart, as well as a remade version in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled. The track is part of the Barin world and takes place in an underwater tube and cave. This track is the race used when racing against Nash, Barin's champion. This also includes the zero gravity mechanic, and is also the last track to race on in Barin before racing against the boss fight. Since the track is used for his boss race, Deep Sea Driving is considered Nash's home track. It is a course in the Uka Cup and the Green Gem Cup (along with Jungle Boogie and Out of Time). Description The track starts off in a cave with a set of item crates. The racers will then come across a turbo pad that will take them into an underwater tube. They will be able to view many unique underwater creatures while racing in the tube. The underwater tube will branch off into two different paths that will eventually converge into one path. The racers will then encounter a giant rotating pendulum that will that cause them to spin out if they touch it. They will then enter the cave again and use a turbo pad to go over a few pits. After that, they will come upon a normal path and around a stone structure protruding from the ground. The final part of the track takes place in another underwater tube. This time, the characters are able to drive around the whole tube and are not bounded by walls. Along the way, they will encounter giant rotating fans. If they touch one of the fans, then their kart will spin out. After they finish the underwater tube, they will enter the cave again and come across the finish line. Obstacles *'Giant Rotating Pendulum' - After the characters enter the first underwater tube and finish the split turbo paths, they will come across a giant pendulum that oscillates itself in a complete circle. Any character that touches the rotating pendulum will spin out and lose Wumpa Fruit. Since the giant rotating pendulum is near a turbo pad, it is possible for a racer to mess up and fall down the pit while on the pad. *'Giant Rotating Fans' - The second underwater tube of the track contains three giant rotating fans. The fans contain three blades each and will rotate slowly in a complete circle. If a character touches one of the fans, they will spin out and lose some Wumpa Fruit. Towards the end of the tube, there are two fans that are bunched up together. The racers must time the blades while driving through these two fans as it is easy to spin out. Shortcuts *The only short cut that appears in this track is located in the second cave portion of the track. After the racers exit the first underwater tubes, they will come across a series of turbo pads that will take them across the pit. When they come across the second turbo pad, there will be a small ledge to the right near the stone structure that they could reach. However, the racer must either use an invincibility mask, power boost, or power slide boost. Boss race The characters will race Nash on this track once they collect all three trophies in the Barin world of adventure mode. The track will remain virtually the same, but the rotating pendulum and fans will be turned off. However, the player will still spin out if they touch the blades on any of these obstacles. Also during the race, some of the regular item boxes are replaced by X Crates during this race. While racing Nash, he will dispense miniature jaws from his kart that will cause the player to spin out if they touch one of them. If the player wins the race, then they will gain the key that will grant them access to the next world, Fenomena. Walkthroughs Crash_Nitro_Kart_(GBA)_-_Part_43_Deep_Sea_Driving_(Relic_Race)|The track in the GBA version. Crash Nitro Kart Part 14 Gallery Crash Nitro Kart deepseadrivingconcept.PNG|Loading screen artwork. Deep Sea riving Multiplayer.jpg|Deep Sea Driving in multiplayer. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled nf deep sea driving concept.png|Concept art. nf deep sea driving concept 2.png|Concept art. nf deep sea driving concept 3.png|Concept art. dsd-nf.png|The new section in Nitro-Fueled, including the sea monster. joe-dsd.png|Komodo Joe in the cave portion in Nitro-Fueled. joe-dsd2.png|Joe speeding through a tube area in Nitro-Fueled. Trivia *One of the tracks in Crash Tag Team Racing also has the name Deep Sea Driving. *Deep Sea Driving is the only course to be repeated twice in a row (trophy race and boss race). *The track's name is also a pun on the famous hobby, deep sea diving. **This hobby is one that Crash has taken up in Warped, Wrath of Cortex, and The Huge Adventure. *In Adventure Mode, on a normal race, the player will begin in the same place as always (8th), but on this track, they will begin in 5th place instead of 8th. *This track, along with Meteor Gorge and Barin Ruins, makes unlocking Fake Crash and Pura much easier. *N. Trance has the best "race the trial" time for this track. *The track can be compared to the Crash Team Racing race track Roo's Tubes as they both involve racing through underwater tubes and caves. es:Deep Sea Driving (CNK) fr:Eaux profondes Category:Race Courses Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:CNK Boss Tracks Category:Lava Levels Category:Mechanical Levels Category:Ocean Levels Category:Cave Levels Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Boss Tracks